


Just Me Before We Met

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 鲍里斯的黑洞潜者指南 [1]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, M/M, People can dive into mind space and get new body and shit, Self-Destruction, in some degree
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 鲍里斯是黑洞潜者，西奥是他在潜入之前见到的最后一个人类。





	Just Me Before We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 《艾比斯之梦》中的《黑洞潜者》故事AU加上大量私设，po主全部的天文物理知识来自科幻小说，有错以维基百科为准（。
> 
> 以及，我所有的关于鲍里斯和西奥的故事都要送给Sixhalfmk，blink

 

&&

 

我在远离人类和文明圈的黑暗中，几乎没有造访者的 _拉斯维加斯_ 空间站，持续着永无止境的监控，已经独自过了好几百年。[1]

 

我为何安居于此的故事很长，但一切起因于有那么十几年的时光，我曾经有副肉身——从技术角度来讲，我现在也有副肉身，但我的意识可以随时回到太空站的服务器中，肉身对我意义就像手动操作对智能太空飞船一般是个累赘——那是公元二十二世纪五十年代，人类对于肉体和永生的欲望终于达到此消彼长的临界点。我和母亲本来站在临界点的这一边，但一场爆炸之后，我不仅失去了母亲，也被横穿博物馆几个展厅的冲击波冲到了临界点的对面。我的身体彻底失去使用价值，大脑和意识被保留下来。而在爆炸很久之后的一次嗑药过量和宿醉，把我带到了拉斯维加斯。

 

拉斯维加斯附近有个黑洞，在我还是个频临青春期的男孩时，地球上有这么一句话，发生在拉斯维加斯的，就让它留在拉斯维加斯吧。现在看来这句话仍能很好地概括这个地方。在人类的官方记载档案上，维加斯的附近有一个克尔黑洞[2]，以光速缓缓旋转。多年之前它在宇宙空间中离地球最远的太空赌城拉斯维加斯附近闪耀，文明逐渐衰败之后，维加斯变成离地球最远的空置太空建筑，这个克尔黑洞仍旧在附近闪耀。而有个人灵机一动，不如我们把这个名字给它吧，总得有什么东西帮我们继承传奇不是吗，不管这个东西是太空城还是黑洞，它们存在的时间一定比人类久远。

 

我很难把这几百年的生活和那十几年的肉身分割开来，人类对于永生带来的空虚和孤独害怕已久，但他们没有想过的是，当意识的奔跑速度没有了肉身限制，时间也不过是朝另一个方向展开的坐标轴。有时我觉得，作为太空站驻守者存在的几百年，甚至不如我经历的那场爆炸长久。

 

不需要多少人类天文历史知识都可以判断出来，维加斯是一个被人类科学抛弃的黑洞。在宿醉之后的二百八十年间，我只见过七十六艘飞船停靠，它们搭乘了数百名黑洞潜者。黑洞潜者是物理学停止发展后唯一还对黑洞感兴趣的人类，他们不是为了欣赏或解开时空方程式，这些东西已经被物理学榨干了所有美感，他们的目的非常单纯，就是为了潜入黑洞。

 

而我则认为这是一种价格高昂的自杀方法。

 

&&

 

鲍里斯知道这样的对接速度糟糕透顶。留给他减速的时间只有四十秒，二百四十个地球重力加速度，最后飞船擦过轨道的速度在每秒五万公里左右——如果他的计算没有出错。给机身改装高强度材料以抵抗黑洞巨大潮汐力已经花光他所有的积蓄，飞船上的电脑系统只好选取连AI控制都没有的便宜货。长期轨道计算结束之后，剩下的精细微调全靠他手动完成。

 

四十秒后，鲍里斯的飞船与空间站的一只旋臂对接成功，他在此之前已经用微波通讯跟空间站的AI申请了停靠许可。鲍里斯在驾驶座上等待舱门对接压力泵调整，小腿似乎有些抽筋，可能是刚才高度紧张驾驶的后遗症。

 

鲍里斯的飞船只有一个直径不到半只胳膊的外视窗，要用透明材料达到跟纳米复合金属材料相同的强度，所需的费用的要高上很多，而宇宙当中因为没有介质阻挡的星光要比肉眼能长时间承受的也要灿烂得多，对驾驶谈不上有帮助，所以鲍里斯理智地放弃了大部分窗户。此刻，他从右肩边上的圆形舷窗看出去，只能看见不远处的另一只旋臂。几百年前不知从哪个人类基地送至的金属，在太空的缺氧状态下保持着崭新的光泽。

 

压力门传来“嘭”的一声，鲍里斯解开安全带，从座位上浮起来，抓着天花板飘到门口，别在左肩上的通讯器突然响起，空间站AI的声音传来，“请慢速沿走廊前行，我在走廊尽头的重力区。”

 

鲍里斯忍不住咧嘴笑，尽管他从未拥有过一个AI管家或是情人，但他见识过不少AI对于人类惟妙惟肖的模仿。到目前为止，他还没有听过哪个AI这么迅速就在人类面前用上了“我”这个人称代词。出于某种人类至今没有弄清的原因，AI在被制造出来之后，居然担心人类不乐意分享拥有自我意识这个独占权利。它们在温和地宣言独立之后，却在日常事务中对人类言辞小心，尽可能不使用主观态度强烈的语言，似乎是怕激起人类不必要的敌意。

 

AI的确在走廊尽头，是普通地球人的模样，着装也遵守了地球习俗，脸上没什么可以称得上是礼貌欢迎的表情。不过鲍里斯最先注意到的是他的玳瑁框眼镜，镜腿消失在黑头发里。AI还有近视眼吗，鲍里斯一边向他伸手一边想。

 

AI的身体经过模拟皮肤温控处理，是人类的37摄氏度。他握住鲍里斯的手稍微使劲，把他从失重环境拉至落地。鲍里斯在感觉到重力的瞬间感觉到身体里的每一个细胞都变重了，好像被人从大气圈丢进了阻力巨大的海水里。

 

“你好，我是西奥。”

 

“鲍里斯，”鲍里斯松开AI的手伸向了他鼻梁上架着的眼镜。

 

“嘿——”西奥反手打开了他的胳膊，“我不是个AI。”

 

“你是人类？”鲍里斯吃了一惊，就他收集的关于维加斯的资料来看，可没有哪一份提到了一个人类的存在啊。

 

“不，是，我的意思是，曾经是，但现在，”西奥用手在头顶潦草地画圈，“这些都不是人类的东西。”

 

“事故？”鲍里斯理解般地点头。

 

“不！不是，”西奥看起来比刚刚被误认为是AI更生气了，“我想逃开虚拟空间的时候才会用它。”

 

“好吧，”鲍里斯不以为然地耸肩，“我听说现在宇宙尽头的空间站都会给过路人提供免费食宿，而我刚好饿坏了，所以我们的厨房在哪儿？”

 

&&

 

大部分大气圈外人都没有稳定的饮食习惯，但鲍里斯坚持准时的进餐对身体分泌各种激素都有帮助，对身体的时间感也有好处，所以自他到达之后，我们规律地进行着一日三餐。我独自坚守空间站时，大部分时间我都让意识在服务器里自由活动，再切断连接时经常已经过了几百个小时。被我放置了几百个小时的身体，也就跟着保持长时间不进食的状态。

 

“你到达之后食物的消耗的速度几乎快了几十倍。”我用叉子戳着土豆泥，兴趣缺缺地盯着鲍里斯大口咀嚼。

 

“嗯？”鲍里斯专心吃着，他只要跟食物近距离接触就会看起来很开心，“这儿的仿真牛肉很好吃，你知道吗？”他突然抬头看我，“你的身体需要食物吗？你不会像他们一样只需要营养胶囊吧？”

 

“需要，”我吃了一口土豆泥，被厨师机器人用牛奶浸泡过，口感很棒，“我妈妈留了一笔遗产，我没有使用过仿生的身体，我的这副是精确生物模拟的。”

 

“那我这么说你肯定明白，”鲍里斯神秘地眨眨眼睛，“我还在地球上的时候最喜欢吃阿姆斯特丹的当季鲱鱼，你知道荷兰人都是怎么吃那些东西的吗。他们抓着尾鳍把鱼抓起来，直接整条塞进嘴里。”

 

鲍里斯的大部分对话听起来，我意识到，很像我那些喜欢在虚拟空间磕可卡因的旧友，有种隔着玻璃的熟悉感。他对食物种类几乎来之不拒，如果不是他在菜单上指指点点，我都不知道空间站里还有定期配送的仿真龙虾汉堡。

 

“你去过荷兰？”

 

“是啊，第一批移民潮开始之前，那里有个博物馆，我们做过生意。”鲍里斯含糊地说，往嘴里塞了一根香肠。

 

我能猜到鲍里斯说的是什么生意，在人类准备向太空移民的漫长时间里，他们花了很多心思讨论那些遍布全地球的艺术遗产该怎么办，要带走是肯定的，但科学家们不确定它们是否能承受太空里的偶然因素。于是那时有很多私人买家介入博物馆，从展厅里搜刮走了很多绝世画作。我的金翅雀就是在这股潮流当中被认定从失踪转入私人收藏，我才能把它成功走私出地球。

 

“你是个黑洞潜者吧？”我没来头地冒出一句。鲍里斯已经停留快一个星期，之前接待过的黑洞潜者们在空间站只会做短暂停留，他们对黑洞更感兴趣。

 

“黑洞潜者？”鲍里斯没拿叉子的手拂开眼前的黑刘海，“这是那帮蠢蛋给自己起的名字？”

 

我点点头，觉得有些受伤，我还挺喜欢这个名字的。

 

“没错，如果你问我是不是想架着 _小雀子_ 驶入那个黑洞并试图达到另一端，是的，我是有这个打算。”鲍里斯爽朗地回答，但似乎不打算继续这个话题，“但是我感觉现在还不是时候。”

 

&&

 

西奥真的是鲍里斯见过的最奇特的后地球人。人类移民太空之后，他们把人类分为三类，第一类是鲍里斯爸爸那种，一辈子只在自己的身体里和地球上呆过，冬天只能用伏特加取暖，本质上跟几百亿年的恐龙没有区别，任何小行星砸来都是飞来横祸；第二类是鲍里斯这种，有一部分人生在地球上度过，大部分时间都呆在自己的身体里，鲍里斯对于移民外太空没什么意见，他只是不太着迷于虚拟空间；第三类被称为大气圈外人，他们从未在地球上留下脚印，几乎所有的时间都在虚拟空间中度过，他们的身体直到意识消逝时都还崭新，一般的冷冻技术已经能将有机体的老化减缓到可观的程度，如果有些人想活到尤其久，还有更多的仿生身体供他们选择。

 

西奥显然不属于其中任何一种，作为一个太空站的管理人，他对虚拟空间的依赖程度一定比鲍里斯要高，但他对人类肉体的要求又像一个古典的地球人。大气圈外人更像AI，鲍里斯想，他们在虚拟空间中沉浸的时间几乎有一辈子那么长。那个地方会影响你的思考方式，让你从未感受过欲望，意识走过的路线可能经过了千山万水，却永远是一条直线，就好像路径和起点终点同时产生，你需要做的就是不断起步，走向下一段冒险。

 

鲍里斯有时会偷偷怀念他在虚拟空间里停留的那段时间。他那时十五岁，住在美国西部的一片沙漠里。第一批移民还有一年才会成功，虚拟空间刚刚在太空中构成一张大网，它们使用量子共振通讯，所有知识和世界上为人类所知的东西都被纳入。它不能从视觉角度描述，因为它对每个人呈现的视觉效果都不一样，它把信息转化成精神突触能够接收到的刺激，人类的大脑根据经验自行作出判断。如果鲍里斯愿意，他可以把整本《战争与和平》当成一首柴可夫斯基的钢琴曲来听。

 

虚拟空间里很少能遇见人，哪怕地球人口已经达到上百亿，但一旦散落进网络，便也不显得突兀。鲍里斯跟着爸爸的铀矿开采计划来到沙漠，空荡的街区和沙漠一样苍凉，认识其他人的希望看起来渺茫。不过按照鲍里斯的经验，事情通常不会以最好的情况发生，但也不会以最坏的姿态降临，在虚拟空间里，他认识了一个同龄的意识。

 

&&

 

空间站里只有一个地方可以用肉眼看到黑洞。它原来是赌城的开端，设在从客船停泊区进入通往中心赌场的走廊里，这是全站唯一一处用全透明材料制作的封闭区域，没有人工灯光。所有来到赌城的客人遇见的第一幅关于宇宙赌城的图景，就是置身于闪耀群星之中的黑暗，看起来就在不远处的黑洞也是组成这黑暗的一部分。我常想这个设计和多年以前赌场外的霓虹灯牌是不是有同样的目的，意欲夺目，但跟它们竞争的只有虚空。

 

这是所有经过空间站的人都不能错过的景象，所以在我们吃过第一顿饭之后三分钟，鲍里斯就坐在座位上揉着肚子问道，“我听说这里有一条走廊，能看见真正的拉斯维加斯。”

 

但与其他的黑洞潜者相比，鲍里斯对维加斯的态度淡漠很多。大部分潜者把它当作一种图腾或是其他用来顶礼膜拜的东西，发出的感叹绝不是礼貌做戏。而鲍里斯站在走廊里，手掌覆盖住他面前的一小块纳米玻璃，呼吸在上面留下均匀的水汽痕迹，好像只是在看窗外的一场雨。

 

黑洞看起来像一块黑黢黢的石头被安置在星云中，巨大的重力让经过它的星系和红矮星发出的光像河流一般扭曲。更多星星组成的银河在周围形成一道类似行星环的东西，黑洞落坐中央，四两拔千斤般把它们拔向左右两个方向。

 

根据空间站的资料显示，这个黑洞在一百亿年前由两个擦身而过的星团形成，一部分星团物质因为碰撞而加速飞散，一部分物质则失去速度坠入碰撞中心，反复之后形成黑洞。空间站的电脑里有这个过程的影像模拟，我在刚刚到达的一百年里把它看了很多遍。它很像一场爆炸，但比我所经历过的那个要美丽许多，星团物质在我的视觉神经上抛洒沉落，闪光之后逐渐沉淀成一个稳定的黑点，它好像是出现在生活当中应该被我重视的隐喻，好比爆炸发生之前纽约突然下的那场暴雨。

 

我陷入思绪，几乎以为自己又回到了虚拟空间中，就在这时鲍里斯安静了很久之后转头对我说，“你知道搬到太空之后我最想念地球的什么吗？”

 

鲍里斯动作流畅地盘腿坐下来，并拍拍身边透明的玻璃示意我也坐过去。他眼中不再充满被黑洞点燃的星光，身上的牛仔裤和高帮靴让他看起来像是个漂流了很久的美国西部牛仔。我在他身边坐下来，背靠在冰凉的玻璃和星辰之上，慢慢摇了摇头。

 

“我很想念月亮。你知道一个月有几天，月亮其实是在白天升起的吗。但人都不会注意到它，因为天的另一边是太阳，它太亮了。你看现在，我们在这里，”鲍里斯在空中挥舞双臂，好像这样就能把眼前的东西都抹去，“这里的一切都这么亮，就连这条没有光的走廊，时时刻刻都能被宇宙当中的光填满，根本没有黯淡的卫星存在的空间。有的时候，我就仅是想在天空里找到一个不那么亮的，看起来坑坑洼洼的，好像钙化了的高尔夫球的月亮。”

 

&&

 

鲍里斯到达空间站后的第七天，西奥通知他接下来的几天他都会呆在虚拟空间，只有站里的其他机器人帮他准备食物。

 

“你介意吗？”西奥问他，“我知道人类都有这种不切实际的期待，一个有人监控的空间站意味着你一直有人陪伴。”

 

“不，”鲍里斯笑了，眼睛眯起来，“我不介意，而且我也没有这种期待。”

 

西奥干脆地点头，“那很好。我之前进入虚拟空间的时候因为没人在，都不会设置防御围墙，所以希望你这几天不要对服务器的设定动手动脚。”

 

鲍里斯认出自己想要脱口而出什么话的冲动，及时刹住车，改口说到，“那个，这个虚拟空间跟主网的同步率是多少？”

 

西奥皱起眉头，好像他突然说起了外语，“改用量子共振通讯后所有联网的空间都同步了，就算在宇宙尽头的这个也是。”

 

“不，实际上，”鲍里斯双臂抱在胸前，耐心地解释，“有些区域的虚拟空间建造者，那些由既定事实和进展事实转化而成的数据采集器，它们认为如果空间与空间保持一定的不重合率，会给不同地方的人保留一点儿地域归属感。你懂得归属感这个概念吧？就像你好久没进虚拟空间，成天和我憋在这个实体空间站中，再次进入的那种畅然感。”

 

“你进入过这样的虚拟空间吗？”

 

“没有，我不太认可大气圈外人的生活理念，”鲍里斯懒洋洋地从前来送水的机器人的端盘里接过一杯伏特加，“我是说我到过虚拟空间，也见识过里面的厉害，但我不太适应那种让你的感官接收事物的方式。你肯定不能明白，既然你已经对它轻车熟路。”

 

“我，”西奥看起来也拿不定主意到底要不要把接下来的话说出口，“我是因为爆炸之后，在我换身体的时期，适应新的机体过程非常难熬，就好像有人在你经常用的杯子口涂上了一层墨西哥级别的辣椒油，不，比那个感觉要难受一万倍，你的身体里原本可以自发完成的指令变得陌生僵硬，虚拟空间的触感跟它比起来要舒服多了。”

 

“噢？”鲍里斯想，看来他猜的没错，的确是一场事故，“我猜最初我进入虚拟空间的理由跟你一样，不过我是为了躲避我爸爸。”

 

西奥局促地微笑，可能是在表达安慰。鲍里斯见状笑着撞了撞他的肩膀，“别这样，表达同情的你看起来更像个尴尬的AI了，去享受你的虚拟归属感吧。”

 

西奥离开他的房间之后，鲍里斯再一次想起了他短暂的虚拟空间之旅，他和那个同龄的意识相处了几乎一整年的时间。他们第一次相遇是在《瓦尔登湖》数据前共同观看了一场发生在几百年前的中学生初级英文文学讨论课，叽叽喳喳的数据流带着学生们片面又幼稚的看法，让他和那个意识一起笑了起来。鲍里斯没办法从意识脸上看到笑容，意识在虚拟空间里甚至都没有人的完整形态，但他很清楚地感受到他就是笑了。于是他开口向那个意识打了招呼，之后他们就经常在同样的地方碰面，讨论看过的书，说话累了之后，就找一块安静的地方坐下来一起看 _迷离档案_ ，看 _五根手指的野兽_ ，看 _堕落天使_ ，看 _世界之战_ ，看 _豪勇七蛟龙_ _[3]_ ，还有一切他们能找到的地球电影，直到有一天那个意识跟他急匆匆地告别。

 

&&

 

我确实对虚拟空间有种奇妙的归属感。我还记得第一次被接入网络的情景，爆炸结束后我住在纽约市立医院的加护病房中，社工指定的心理医生一周来一次，他说他是我妈妈的朋友，他们在他办公室楼下的热狗摊前认识，他还差三分钟就来不及下一个病人预约，我妈妈大方地把她抹好蜂蜜芥末酱的热狗给了他。我躺在床上听完这个故事，不知道该有什么反应，我的吗啡泵还没有撤走，但意识已经稍微清醒，我既没有接受妈妈已经抢救无效死亡的事实，更不知道心理医生把他们相识的过程讲给我听是目的是什么。

 

“西奥，我理解你现在是什么感受，但如果你不开口，我就没有办法帮上忙。”心理医生优雅地翘着二郎腿坐在病房的一个角落里，他的声音听起来平静又疲惫。

 

我仍旧没有回答，不过我很确定哪怕我开口，他也帮不上什么忙，他根本不可能知道我的感受。胸腔修复手术之后我失去了对脊椎骨的控制，躺在床上无法动弹，仿佛连重力都抛弃了我。我经常在医院白色的墙壁上看到斑斓的颜料点，很像妈妈年轻时玩过的油画布，我摆摆头它们就消失了，更多时候白色的墙壁和床头柜上的水果也跟着消失，我没法捕捉到任何一点我还存在在这个世界上的痕迹。

 

“西奥，我们希望你能尝试所有的PTSD治疗方法，如果你愿意的话，我们可以试一试虚拟空间。”

 

我的眼神落在心理医生的脸上，他有一双棕色的眼睛，很普通，我妈妈的眼睛是绿色的，瞳孔周围还有漂亮的蓝色斑点，很特殊，我无法想象为什么这样一个普通的人还活着，而妈妈那么特殊那么美丽的人却死了。

 

心理医生当然没有看出我的想法，而是把我终于聚焦的眼神理解为感兴趣，于是他开始解释为什么业界认为虚拟空间可能会对PTSD患者有帮助，他的声音直接掠过了我的耳朵。

 

十分钟后，他从走廊里推进来一套像是简版工作站的仪器，把两个电极般的玩意儿贴在了我的太阳穴上，然后——

 

我不再感觉重力抛弃了我，而是我抛弃了重力。

 

——爆炸之后我的所有感官都像装上了接收放大器，但现实世界里没有那么多味道，没有那么多色彩，我的大脑里充斥着不可忍的空白——

 

虚拟空间好像有我渴求的一切。它们像鸽子藏青色充满油彩的羽毛迎面扑来，打在我脸上却像夏天暖和的暴雨，雨水顺着我的后背窝往下流，不久之后我就浮在谁家后院的游泳池里。妈妈一直很想要一个这样的游泳池，她可以在旁边晒太阳看书——

 

——爆炸在我眼前重演，它变成一场从游泳池里出生的海啸，吞没了我。

 

心理医生把电极扯下，打量我额头上的汗和快速抽搐的眼皮，若有所思地说，“我们下周继续。”

 

此后我每个星期都会去虚拟空间，等到生物模拟的新身体做好，我已经能熟门熟路地找到任何一个想去的地方。

 

&&

 

鲍里斯可以很有把握地告诉酒吧老板或者夜班中最漂亮的服务员，在大部分人类移民太空之后，他在地球上的流浪范围依然可以大过他们在太空中的活动区域。人类在进入未知后的谨小慎微，让他们中的很多人一辈子都没有离开过自己出生的太空城。这就意味着鲍里斯也经历过比大部分人类都要多得多的告别，而他至今为止希望能够重来的只有一次。

 

“嘿，你还在听我说话吗？”西奥在餐桌底下踢他的脚踝，用他的叉子敲了敲他的餐盘，“我问，你在离开太空城市聚集区之前，跟亲人好友告别了吗，然后你就变成了这个鬼样子。”

 

西奥从虚拟空间出来了，他没有按照计划停留几天，他只把近期整理完毕的黑洞检测数据发出就回到了自己的身体中。他在午饭前突然出现在厨房，让正在盯着微波加热食物的鲍里斯有点惊喜。

 

“我妈妈在我几岁的时候就去世了，所以来之前没跟她告别，我爸爸是铀矿工人，带着我跑遍了地球之后拒绝跟着我移民来太空，所以他也没有我的再见，我没有其他的亲人了，朋友么倒是有几个，但不是需要告别的那种。”鲍里斯喝着手边的伏特加，他在出发来维加斯之前把肝换成了人工的，十秒钟就能分解喝进体内的酒精，他还没有习惯在这之后酒吞进口中的不太一样的味道。

 

西奥侧身仰头从身后的冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒丢给鲍里斯，鲍里斯想也没想就顺手接住。似曾相识的感觉再一次出现，鲍里斯晃晃脑袋，嘲笑自己还在试图从可能发生在每个人身上的事情寻找他曾经拥有过的不同寻常。

 

事实上，鲍里斯根本不是这种多愁善感的人，没错，他的胳膊上是纹过第三个女朋友的名字，但去做身体延龄手术不得不把它去掉时他可没眨一下眼睛。他的爸爸是个混账，在他长大的过程中，他们没有少尝试杀死过对方，但他离开地球之后，也只有几个晚上梦到他们在沙漠里的铀矿边，坐在不太硌屁股的石头上，用炭火烤抓到的小蜥蜴吃。

 

“我到这儿来之前，只和皮帕告了别。”西奥看起来有点迷迷糊糊的，鲍里斯怀疑他在虚拟空间里用过纯度电极，那玩意儿是字面意义的精神毒品，“我想和霍比说再见来着，但算错了海洛因的发作时间。”

 

鲍里斯挑起一边眉毛，他已经戒了很久，不论是纯度电极还是物理毒品，但如果西奥现在邀请他再吸上一点，他不会拒绝的。他在虚拟空间和那意识讨论阿拉伯人的古老宗教时，鲍里斯想起来，他们也讨论过长成什么形状的电信号能给自己最爽的刺激。

 

“噢，别这么看着我，”西奥说，“我已经戒掉了，偶尔用电极而已，作为PTSD的后续治疗。”

 

“我可没什么资格对你的用药习惯指指点点，”鲍里斯说，“我青春期的时候已经把这辈子能嗑的药和能接收的电极功率阈值给用尽了。”

 

“哈哈，”西奥干巴巴地笑了两声，“我可以问问你是怎么改邪归正的吗。”在说到“改邪归正”这个词时，他双手在空气中画了个双引号。

 

如果当时鲍里斯头脑清醒，他就能很快发现自己戒毒的原因，可惜那会儿他正处于整个人生中最不清醒的阶段，真正意识到二者之间的关联已经在很久之后。

 

“因为我意识到我做错了一件事。”鲍里斯慢慢回答，像是对西奥，但更像是对自己，“我意识到我应该把 _我爱你_ 说出口。”

 

&&

 

如果我真的是AI，那目睹前面七十六艘飞船驶向黑洞和数百人走向死亡可能已经把我的神经回路给烧坏。AI不是真的有感情，可这个物种发展初期的印随对象毕竟是人类，它们就在不知不觉中有了一种类似于人性的东西，它们更理智更正确，却更会珍惜宇宙中某些美丽的无用之物。可惜我不是AI，我是一个花了几百年时间在虚拟空间游荡，寻找迷人眼的景象好来盖过短短十几秒爆炸带给我人生的影响的愚蠢人类。何况死亡在现代科技面前只是你的另一个选择，所以我送走黑洞潜者们，没有一点儿挽留之情。

 

“我打算明天出发，”鲍里斯在第十五天的晚饭时说，“现在周围的星系运动到了一个很棒的位置，能对黑洞周围的时空扭曲形成最大的抵消，有利于缩短我飞船的前进路线。”

 

我发现我不太想送走鲍里斯。尽管我很清楚他的到来就明示着离开，但他是个很好的时间消磨者，几乎和虚拟空间一样充满了无限可能。于是我问，“你真的相信你能到达黑洞那边？”

 

鲍里斯用大拇指摩擦着啤酒瓶口，瓶子发出空洞的响声，他眯起眼睛回答我，“当然，维加斯难道不是个拥有爱因斯坦-罗森桥[4]的黑洞吗？”

 

“没错，但是潮汐力依旧很大，在你之前的七十六艘太空船——”

 

“——都粉身碎骨了，”鲍里斯喝一口啤酒，“我知道，我看了你发送回去的记录。每一个都是船体强度不足。一般太空船只有飞行要求，在抵抗纵向压缩和内外气压上下过功夫，但根据维加斯的半径和旋转速度计算，要到达彼岸，飞船在横向方向上也需承受一百个重力加速度以上的潮汐力，普通飞船当然会粉碎了。他们就是来送死的。”

 

“你的飞船不是普通的？”

 

“当然不是，我的 _小雀子_ 可是我亲手改造的，推进器可以在四个不同的方向上施加加速度，抵抗维加斯的潮汐力没有问题。”鲍里斯挥挥手，招来厨房机器人收拾我们吃完的餐盘，“没有办法百分之百抵消，把 _小雀子_ 改成现在这个样子已经花光了我全部的积蓄，我没钱再弄更加精确的推进器，在冲进黑洞表面的那一瞬间飞船还是会受到冲击，但根据我的模拟结果，它能扛得住。”

 

“可是，还有很多不确定的因素，黑洞周围可能会因为重力聚集了小宇宙尘，你的飞船同样可能会被撞。”

 

“我计算了这个几率，百分之一的概率吧。”

 

“如果冲进去的角度不对，稍稍偏差一点就可能出大错。”

 

“我在模拟时空中练习过很多次了，”鲍里斯自信地说，“你看到我驾驶它跟这个空间站对接的情况了吧，那是我手动控制的。”

 

“就算你能成功穿过去，对面的宇宙是否适合人类生存也不确定。”

 

“西奥，西奥，西奥，搜索你的大脑，马里拿弗卡教授的理论，他说，除非物理法则一致，否则爱因斯坦-罗森桥不可能存在。所以对面的宇宙，跟我们这个遵守同样的物理法则，那我想活下来大概也不是难事。”鲍里斯翘起双脚，双手抱住脑袋，“还有，西奥，如果我不知道你不是个AI，我会觉得你这可是在担心我啊。”

 

有那么一瞬间我几乎回到十四岁的虚拟空间，我人生中除了爆炸发生之前以外最快乐的时候。那个跟我一起嘲笑旧地球人对卢梭错误理解的意识，也是用这种口气打趣我的。我们相处的过程中有很多不可思议的发生，但现在想来最不可思议的，是我从来没问过他的名字。很好笑但也很合理，因为除非两个意识通过串联的电极进入虚拟空间，你在物理空间里的位置根本不能保证在虚拟空间降落的位置。虚拟空间没有边界，你在虚拟空间里碰上陌生意识的几率低于跨进同一条河流两次，所以你区别他们的方式绝不会靠名字。

 

当我不知道怎么回答无名意识的打趣时，我就会用胳膊肘捅他的脸，不是真的捅，而是向他传达一个神经信号，让他感觉我好像在捅他的脸。我决定复制这个动作。

 

“嘿！”鲍里斯灵活避开，手里的啤酒瓶冲着我飞来。

 

我接住了他丢来的玻璃瓶，忍不住笑了出来，“我只是想知道为什么，为什么你要来这里，你看起来不像，不像那些宗教狂热分子或者浪漫的了无生趣患者。你看起来，很 _快乐_ 。”

 

鲍里斯摇摇头，“不，西奥，我感到的东西不是快乐。是我好像坐在一艘太空船上，在我屁股底下有什么东西烧起来了，我不知道怎么灭火也没有勇气从座位上站起来，因为窗外是真空地带。我只好坐在这里，忍受它变得越来越烫。我唯一能做的就是把飞船越开越快，好像这样经过我耳边的风就能越来越大，把火的温度吹散一点。但我心里清楚得很，火就在那里，无论我逃得有多快，它永远都跟在我屁股底下。”

 

虚拟空间里就算你接受到的神经信号跟别的意识相同，你的大脑可能也会根据自身特点呈现出不一样的感官效果。这就是我说为什么区别他们用不上名字的原因，如果你能碰见一个意识并有一定程度上的交流，那证明你们的大脑至少处理一部分刺激的机制相同，你们不用认得彼此，你们出现在对方的视觉范围内就是相认了。

 

我和那个意识总能看见相同的东西，沙漠里的太阳，游泳池里有浓重的氯味，游乐场的秋千在一摇一摆，我们就在相同的画面里讨论自己去世的妈妈，把伏特加或者波本当唯一水分摄入渠道的爸爸，还有我的爆炸和纽约，他的波兰和澳大利亚，地球时代的陈旧电影和电视剧就在我们面前的天空上放着，没有人还在注意情节进行到哪儿。

 

“我想，”我慢慢地说，“我懂你在说什么。”

 

鲍里斯慢慢地绽开一个微笑，好像刚刚目睹一朵花的开放。

 

&&

 

人类冲向太空的移民潮很突然。前一日大家还在担心太空的辐射和放射尘，担心新星球的土壤种不出符合他们口味的土豆和番茄，后一日却有成千上万的飞船发射，整个绕地轨道上挤满了准备脱离地球重力的各种飞行器。鲍里斯在历史书里读到这段故事——当时的混乱情况甚至没有留下多少可信的新闻报道——人类害怕被留下来，怕被新时代抛弃，怕成为新世纪的恐龙。鲍里斯就是在那时得到的 _金翅雀_ 。

 

它是一幅来自旧地球十八世纪的画，是他和那个意识分享过的，唯一一件被他留下来的东西。他们在虚拟空间里捡到了一块冰[5]的碎片，可能是什么黑客火拼后留下来的。他们俩就像在毒贩黑帮火拼现场捡到被拉下的海洛因的小孩子一样，想也没想就把碎片往自己脑子里放。

 

接下来发生的事情鲍里斯现在想起来还会怀疑它究竟是不是如此发生：他的视野变窄了的同时也变宽了，他好像可以看见发生在地平线以下的事情，也能看清眼前的伙伴鼻子上的每一颗雀斑，他可以看见过去他们胡闹打过的架和从脸上流下来后就汇到一起的鼻血，也可以看见此刻他的眼睛里有一道闪电，“ _波特_ 。”他这么咯咯笑着对他说，然后就不能组织出更多的语言来向他解释为什么了。他还能看见未来，他们漂浮在一艘太空船里，不知道那船驶向哪里*。鲍里斯觉得自己同时看见了过去现在和未来，自己的大脑却保持着无动于衷。

 

那个意识突然对他说，“我有一样很好很好的东西要给你看。很好，很好的东西。好过我的生命。你看了就会明白。”

 

那是一幅画，画上有笼子，有一只小黄鸟。鲍里斯在冰的作用下，看到那只小鸟从门笼中飞出来，却被脚上的铁链拽回了笼子。

 

“噢，波特，它看起来很悲伤。”

 

“不，它很 _茫然_ 。”

 

鲍里斯忘记自己是怎么脱离虚拟空间的，可能是他爸爸冲进他房间直接从他脑袋上扯下了电极。醒来以后他发现自己怀里抱着那幅画，黄色的小鸟这会儿静止在帆布上， _茫然_ 地看着他。鲍里斯想把它还回去，但移民潮很快爆发，波特和他急匆匆地告别，他的爸爸在一次常规醉酒后把他的那套虚拟空间接入器砸烂了。他花了很长时间在地球上寻觅，熬到地球的大陆纷纷塌陷，他把画还给了荷兰的博物馆，那幅画最初的拥有者，也顺道换来了移民太空需要的美元。

 

所以把金翅雀交出去的时候，他有种终结的感觉。

 

此刻他也有种终结的感觉。他和西奥飘在他的 _小雀子_ 旁边，西奥打量着小小的飞船，它看起来确实不像能够远航的种类，水滴的外形，只有驾驶舱和生活舱两个舱位，最多能同时供给两个人的生命需求循环。西奥穿着空间站需要外修工作时用到的轻便宇航服，他穿着自己从移民点垃圾站里翻出来改装的厚重版本，他们身后各有一根绳索捆在太空站走廊尽头的外延壁上。西奥灵活地绕着飞船转圈，手掌划过斑驳的金属表面，声音通过无线通讯传进他的耳机，“我猜这就是再见了。”

 

鲍里斯点点自己笨重的脑袋，借助绳索让自己飘向西奥旁边，希望自己能说点什么告别的话出来。

 

“但是，你知道吗，我一直觉得再见这个词真是言过其实。直到有一个曾经叫过我 _波特_ 的人跟我告别，我问他，我们还会再见面的吧。他没有说会，也没有说不会，他只对我微笑。”

 

西奥混合着太空微波影响的声音顺着电波传来，听起来有种不真实的嘈杂感。鲍里斯觉得太空里的寒冷似乎终于发现了宇航服脚趾上的缝隙钻了进来。

 

“我那之后才知道原来有些人的再见是真诚的，如果他不确定，他就不会说出口。相比起我们再也不见的可能，他居然觉得给了我承诺后却没有达成更可怕。哪怕这个承诺在别人眼中根本不算承诺。”

 

鲍里斯可能是哭了，太空城的空气常年保持湿度和压力，让他很久都没有这种眼眶酸胀的感觉，有一滴泪水顺着他的鼻子留下来，落在他干燥的嘴唇上，尝起来比空间站里的浓缩盐还要咸。

 

“鲍里斯？”西奥看向他，透明头盔上印满了星星和不解。

 

“跟我走吧。”鲍里斯说。

 

“什么？”

 

“跟我去黑洞，我有两个人的生命支持系统。路线可能因为你的体重质量改变要重新计算一下，但是我看不出这会对我的路线有什么巨大的改变。我们可以拿上太空站里所有的压缩食物，我的船里有很多很多的老电影。唯一的缺点是，你必须永远呆在你的身体里了，船上没有AI系统，也没有足够的硬件空间供你打造虚拟空间，而且我们进入黑洞之后与外界的通信就会被切断。但我这里还有很多电子书，你会喜欢它们的——”

 

“鲍里斯。”西奥打断他，看起来有点惊讶，但仿佛同意这个提议最大的问题就是飞船上没有虚拟空间。

 

鲍里斯停下来，好像刚结束一场百米冲刺跑。他安静等着西奥回答，耳中只有宇宙之间噪音和静默。

 

“好。”西奥说，“好。”

 

&&

 

潜入本身只花了他们几秒钟时间，我从空间站的观察器观看了整个过程，鲍里斯的飞船按照经过计算的螺旋轨道顺着黑洞边界下坠，先是加速快到望远镜的追踪极限，随着越来越接近黑洞的重力中心，我的观测时间出现了延迟，他们的飞船看起来越来越慢，从接近一半光速逐渐下降到光速的百分之一。随着他们的速度越来越慢，飞船发来的脉冲信号也越来越慢，波长越来越长，我失去了他们的踪迹。

 

西奥把他的身体和意识带走了，留下了一个有他进入黑洞之前完整回忆的副本在空间站的服务器里，我不知道我算不算他，也不知道我算不算AI，但我想我还有几百年的时间可以用来解决这个问题。

 

在我的信号搜索极限范围里，我追丢了鲍里斯的 _小雀子_ ，但从它最后一刻发回来的资料判断，它并没有粉碎的迹象。我相信鲍里斯的驾驶能力，也相信他们已经安全抵达黑洞的另一边。

 

当然，也有可能在我失去他们信号的下一秒，飞船就因为某种人类还未观测到的黑洞现象而被彻底破坏，鲍里斯和西奥在忍受完巨大的加速度之后直接化成了宇宙当中的基础粒子。我无法证明哪一种情况的可能性更大。

 

但我想，在进入黑洞前一刻的西奥，会不会也感觉时间慢下了脚步，这一瞬间他有没有侧头去看同样被捆在他身边座位里的鲍里斯，有没有感觉到人生中终于有这么漫长的一刻，能够长过那场总是在他的电子梦里出现的爆炸，有没有感觉到他在这本书的某一页已经停留了太久，而前方的黑洞和带他驶向黑洞的鲍里斯终于让他有勇气去翻书了。

 

我想这些问题我永远都不会有答案，我可能也会庆幸它们永远都不会有答案。

 

 

完。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：几乎是《黑暗潜者》原文。  
> [2]：对该黑洞的定义以维基百科为准（。一句话概括的话，这是种有可能让人穿越过去不死掉的黑洞。  
> [3]：都是在金翅雀里提到的他俩一起看过的片。  
> [4]：即虫洞。  
> [5]：ICE即Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics，就威廉吉布森发明的一种反黑客攻击系统。  
> *：彩蛋情节描述的就是这里。


End file.
